The majority of personal care products in the market today are sold as liquid products. While widely used, liquid products have disadvantages in terms of packaging, storage, transportation, and convenience of use.
Liquid personal care products typically are sold in bottles which add significant cost as well as packaging waste, much of which ends up in land-fills. Liquid personal care products also usually comprise a substantial amount of water in the formula which adds significant weight and size translating into greater shipping and storage costs. Liquid personal care products can also be difficult to use in terms of controlling dosage and the delivery of the product.
Consumers using personal care products desire amounts of lather and dose or weight of the product adequate to wash the hair and/or body. However, to deliver this desired lather and dose a certain level of actives, in particular surfactants, is traditionally needed. High levels of actives are difficult to deliver in a personal care product that is in the form of a porous dissolvable solid structure, as the increase in actives can minimize the dissolution rate of the product. Therefore, a consumer would have to spend an undesirable amount of time waiting for the product to dissolve into a form which is usable for personal cleansing.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a dissolvable solid personal care product that can be conveniently and quickly dissolved in the palm of the consumer. Once dissolved the product constitutes a liquid product which results in ease of application to hair and/or skin and provides a consumer desirable level of lather and dose of product in their palm. It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a product that can be produced in an economical manner via physical aeration followed by drying.
Additionally, it is an object of the present invention to provide a dissolvable solid personal care product that can be conveniently and quickly dissolved in the palm of the consumer to constitute a liquid product for ease of application to hair/skin while providing sufficient topical delivery of active agents for whole head hair and whole body skin applications (with similar performance as today's liquid products).